bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Mayuri Kurotsuchi vs. Szayelaporro Granz
|image = |conflict =Invasion of Hueco Mundo |date =October 11th |place =Las Noches, Hueco Mundo |result =Mayuri Kurotsuchi is victorious. |side1 =*Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi |side2 =*8th Espada Szayelaporro Granz † |forces1 =*Zanpakutō (Bankai) |forces2 =*Zanpakutō (Resurrecc- ión) |casual1 =*Mayuri is uninjured. |casual2 =*Szayelaporro Granz is killed. }} is a battle that takes place in Las Noches between 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and the 8th Espada, Szayelaporro Granz. Prelude When Dondochakka Birstanne's and Pesche Guatiche's Cero Sincrético fails, Szayelaporro Granz explains that he had already predicted that they could create such an attack. Since they are now out of tricks, he will put an end to everything. Bleach manga, Chapter 297, pages 7-10 . Mayuri Kurotsuchi arrives at the scene and denies being acquainted to Uryū Ishida. Szayelaporro asks his name, but then decides that he won't need it since Mayuri is another being that will be erased by him. Mayuri insists that he must know Szayelaporro's name, so that he will be able to properly label him when he bottles him up. Bleach manga, Chapter 299, pages 3-5 Battle Later, Mayuri is shown to be panting heavily and seemingly losing the battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, page 19 Szayelaporro is seen holding a doll of Mayuri and as he's breaking body parts, he tells him that it's sad that a captain level Shinigami can do nothing against his abilities. Mayuri begins coughing up blood and Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi, who came with Mayuri as well, watches the battle from the sidelines. Szayelaporro states that his appearance was just for show like he thought, but Mayuri gets up as if nothing happened and says "gotcha". Szayelaporro decides to destroy more of his body parts, but it does nothing and Mayuri asks for Nemu to come over to him. Szayelaporro drops the doll he was holding and angrily smashes it to pieces. He then asks Mayuri what ability he has, but he tells him that he doesn't have anything like that and states that he put bacteria on Uryū for surveillance purposes, which allowed him to replace all of his body parts with dummies. However, Szayelaporro points out that it should be impossible to do that since he only just revealed his ability less than an hour ago, but Mayuri counters him by saying that if it were impossible, then he shouldn't be standing here right now. Uryū interrupts their conversation and complains about everything wrong with putting bacteria on him for surveillance purposes, but Mayuri simply tells him to be quiet. All of a sudden, Nemu is grabbed by Szayelaporro and he tells Mayuri that he's a fool for letting his underling get captured, but Nemu tells him that capturing her doesn't make her a hostage. Szayelaporro begins arguing with her and Mayuri is annoyed by all the noise going on. Mayuri decides to activate his Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō and it releases poisonous gas into the air. Szayelaporro attempts to counter this, but it's too late as the Bankai crushes him.Bleach manga; Chapter 303, pages 1-19 Mayuri faintly hears the battle going on between Kenpachi Zaraki and Nnoitra Gilga and notes that it sounds as if round two of their battle is about to begin. Mayuri's Bankai then gets up and Renji notes that it's eating Szayelaporro. Lieutenant Renji Abarai is then affected by the poison that has just been released and he asks Uryū why he's fine. Uryū says that he must have formed antibodies since he encountered this poison before. He then asks Mayuri for the antidote, but just then he too is affected by the poison. Mayuri tells him that he wouldn't be a scientist if he didn't always change his poison, and he states that something like antibodies would never stop him. Uryū tells him that he gets that he's a genius and simply asks for him to hand over the antidote. Nemu, who is being held by Mayuri's Bankai, asks if she could be let down, but Mayuri simply ignores her. Uryū tells him to let her down, but he still ignores this request, but decides that he will give them the antidote and throws it to them. All of a sudden, Nemu begins screaming in pain and Uryū pleads with Mayuri to let her go. Szayelaporro's voice then appears and he states that it's going to take much more than that to defeat him. He then tells them that they're going to bear witness to his greatest ability, Gabriel, which allows him to asexually reproduce within the womb of his prey and that soon his host will become nothing more than an empty shell. He then leaves out of Nemu's body and says that the only downside to this is that it ruins his hair.Bleach manga; Chapter 304, pages 8-18 Szayelaporro explains to Mayuri that he will always be able to resurrect himself and that death has only become another part of his life cycle, making him the perfect being. He tells Mayuri that no matter what he does there is no way for him to win.Bleach manga; Chapter 305, pages 1-3 Mayuri simply walks past Szayelaporro and goes up to Nemu. Szayelaporro thinks that Mayuri is saddened to see his subordinate dying, but Mayuri simply smiles at him and says he has an interesting ability. He then mocks Szayelaporro asking if that's all he can do and Szayelaporro has Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō attempt to eat Mayuri. He explains to Mayuri that when he was eaten by his Zanpakutō he was able to control its nerves from the inside, giving him complete control over it. All of a sudden, the Bankai blows up and Mayuri tells him he would never allow a tool of his to turn on him. He explains to Szayelaporro that he made it so that if it ever betrayed him it would blow up immediately. Mayuri tells Szayelaporro that he is going to use him as a test subject for a new drug of his. Szayelaporro then gets into a battle stance and Mayuri tells him that there is no need as the "drug" has already taken effect. He explains to him that if anyone were to eat or invade Nemu's body they would be affected by one of several drugs placed in her body. From the area of her body through which Szayelaporro exited her, he has been affected by what Mayuri calls the Superhuman Drug. He tells him that he has acquired superhuman senses and everything should feel as if it's going incredibly slow right now, and asks if it looks like his blade has stopped. Mayuri then tells him that one second should feel like a century because his non-superhuman body will fall terribly behind his superhuman senses, causing the movements of his flesh to be left behind. Mayuri then stabs Szayelaporro's hand and says that the pain should last for over a hundred years. He continues bringing his Zanpakutō closer to Szayelaporro's heart as he looks on in fright.Bleach manga; Chapter 305, pages 5-19 Szayelaporro wonders how much longer it will be until the Zanpakutō pierces his heart and then begs for his death to already happen. The Zanpakutō then goes through him and Szayelaporro Granz dies.Bleach manga; Chapter 306, pages 1-3 Aftermath Mayuri tells the dead Szayelaporro that perfection doesn't exist in this world and that he spits on the word perfection, since perfection means that you can't go any higher and that would mean that there would be nothing left to achieve. He then grabs his Zanpakutō and tells Szayelaporro that the minute he called himself the perfect being, his fate was sealed, and Mayuri mocks him for calling himself a man of science.Bleach manga; Chapter 306, pages 4-6 Mayuri then breaks his Zanpakutō's blade to separate it from Szayelaporro's hand as punishment for betraying him and tells Nemu to get up. She's too injured, though, and Mayuri is forced to go over and heal her. After a brief argument from Uryū about how he could possibly heal her, Mayuri orders Nemu to clear a path for him, which she does so immediately. Pesche and Dondochakka then come out and after boasting for a bit, Nemu attacks them with her Tedoriru. Pesche tries to convince her that they're on her side, but Mayuri states that because they're in the way she should eliminate them. As they all argue a bit, Nemu clears the path and a door is shown to still be intact. Mayuri goes up to it and explains that this must be where Szayelaporro put his most valuable specimens. He opens the door and finds two bodies hanging from the ceiling.Bleach manga; Chapter 306, pages 8-16 Nemu holds Uryū down so that Mayuri can heal him, but Uryū doesn't trust him and tries to escape. In the middle of his struggle, Renji asks to be healed first since he wants to help the others in their battle against the Espada. However, Mayuri informs him that the only one left battling is Kenpachi and tells him that those who force themselves onto the battlefield are beasts who have abandoned raw meat, but those that fight separately will all be eaten. He then tells Renji that he wouldn't want to die such a stupid death.Bleach manga; Chapter 307, pages 4-8 References Navigation Category:Fights